The reason why Timothy McGee hates maggots
by Goldfishmind
Summary: In 04x15 'Friends and lovers' McGee has a phobia of maggots. This is how McGee got his phobia. Warning: this one shot contains maggots and injuries on a body


_A/N: So, when I was writing this, I had just seen episode 04x15, `Friend and Lovers´. So, I was a bit curious, how McGee actually got his phobia of maggots. Therefore, I decided to make a fan fiction of it. I shouldn't have done that; everything on my body started itching and I think I have gotten the phobia myself, the one thing I can't handle either, I am so much alike McGee._

_Oh, and I use the same name for Timmy's father; his father doesn't have the same character in this fan fic as he does in my other fan fiction called "Something from the Past"._

Thank tou CALLEN37 for beta-reading this story.

_Oh, and yes, it is unlikely to happen, but not impossible. Anyways, I liked Gibbs in this Fan fic._

_disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its character._

* * *

**The reason why Timothy McGee hates maggots**

Little Timmy McGee was playing with his friend Joshua.

They lived together at a Naval Base in California. They were playing in the woods nearby. They both had their flags; Timmy had a blue flag and Joshua a red one. They had both hidden their flags, and had to seek one before the other one did. Timmy usually won, because Timmy was able to see things that were small, and Timmy just noticed the things other people didn't.

Timmy walked through the forest and suddenly saw something on the ground. It was white, small and moving like a sort of worm.

Then, Timmy saw another one. Timmy stopped searching for the red flag, he started following the white thingies on the ground. Then, he smelled something horrible. Timmy walked closer to the smell and saw a human. A body was lying between the ferns. The face was unrecognizable and the neck was slit, blood was everywhere on the face, neck and upper body. The eyes of the man had a white glance. Both thumbs were missing. In addition, the person was wearing just the same uniform his dad also had only this uniform was covered in red blood.

Timmy heard his friend yelling; "I found your flag! You lose!"

Timmy was shocked. He stumbled backward and yelled. He fell on the ground and lay there for a minute. Then he felt the white thing climbing its way up on his thumb. Timmy yelled even harder.

'The White Thingy' was going to eat him alive! Timmy thought.

Then he felt another one climbing on his other hand. Timmy shook the white thingies away and got on his feet. He stumbled even more backwards, turned around and ran to his friend Joshua.

xxNCISxx

Timmy and Joshua were both sitting on the swings.

They had to talk to some guys who named themselves "NCIS". According to Timmy, NCIS was something like FBI, only for the Navy. Timmy was a smart boy and he could figure out so much, he knew it when he saw a yellow lint with black words on it: 'crime scene, do not cross.'

An Agent kneeled next to him. The Agent was still young; at least, he wasn't old.

"Hey, kid, my name is Agent Jethro, who are you?"

"Timmy."

"Did you find this man, Timmy?" Agent Jethro asked nicely.

Timmy nodded. He was still, a bit in shock, but tried to answer the questions as good as possible, so he could actually help.

"How did you find the body, Timmy?" Agent Jethro asked.

Timmy told the story about Joshua and him playing a sort of hide and seek in the forest. Agent Jethro smiled a bit. In fact, Jethro Gibbs thought back about his girl, who died many years to early. This young boy reminded him of her, both smart, sweet and playful.

"Thank you, Timmy." Jethro said before going back to his boss, Mike Franks.

xxNCISxx

Timmy literally jumped out of his bed. He just had a nightmare; he dreamed his body was lying there, on the ground. On the moss. Covered in those thingies he heard the NCIS calling them 'maggots'. Those maggots were crawling over his skin, eating their way inside him, feeding themselves. Timmy threw his blanket away and walked through the hallway to his parents' room. His mom was already in bed; reading. His dad was obviously, still working.

"Mommy?" Little Timmy asked.

His mother looked up. "Timmy? What is it?"

Timmy walked inside and crawled next to his mom, who threw an arm around her son.

"I don't like those thingies." He sniffed.

"What thingies, Timmy?" His mom asked gently.

"Maggots." His mom hugged him tighter. She actually didn't know what to do, she usually didn't deal with kids who had witnessed something horrific, it wasn't daily you see a dead body covered in maggots.

Therefore, she just held him close and kissed the top of his head. Timmy was sniffing, it slowly went softer and then it stopped. She laid her nine years old son on her side of the bed and gently pulled the blanket to his shoulders. Then she made her way to her husband's office.

"James?" She said softly, while peeking around the door.

"Yes Hun?" James looked up from his report or whatever it was, he was doing. "What is it?"

"Timothy has got nightmares about that body he found in the forest." James sighed. Great, now they had to pay a psychiatrist.

* * *

5 months later.

Timmy fell out of his bed, after having a dream about being eaten alive, by faceless crawling maggots.

He was wide-awake after his fall; He didn't have many nightmares anymore. Sometimes, yes. But not daily anymore.

19 years later

Special Agent Timothy McGee walked into the abandoned restaurant. All the furniture was covered with plastic. He walked to the place where the body was. When he saw the body, he had to puke. White maggots were crawling on the dead man's skin and on the ground.

"Let's get the gurney mister Palmer!" Ducky said.

Gibbs photographed the body and he noticed a pink card. While taking the card and showing it to McGee, he said, "McGee, what do you make of this?"

"The word disgusting comes to mind." McGee said.

"I think he was talking about the card…" Ziva said.

"Oh, uhh, maybe some kind of ticket." McGee kept his distance from the deceased.

"Find out from what." Gibbs said. "Ziva, photo's." He handed the camera to Ziva. "McGee, you find any more maggots walking around, You bag 'm, they are evidence."

McGee looked at the disgusting crawling maggots. "Ziva, I will give you a hundred dollars to trade with me." Ziva grinned. "are you afraid of bugs McGee?"

"Bugs? No, wriggling, faceless, blah creatures that are crawling inside human flesh, yes."

"Believe it or not, I used to feel the same way."

"How did you get over it?"

"I found, that if you are hungry enough, they don't even taste that bad."

McGee sighed.

He hated maggots.


End file.
